1) Field
One or more embodiments of the general inventive concept relate to a fluid receiving chamber which receives a fluid, a microfluidic device including the fluid receiving chamber and a fluid mixing method using the microfluidic device.
2) Description of the Related Art
Microfluidic devices are used for various functions, such as performing a biochemical reaction using a bimolecular sample and/or detecting a reaction result, for example. Microfluidic devices may be implemented as a lab-on-a-chip, or on a rotatable disk, such as a lab-on-a-disk, for example. A microfluidic device typically includes a chamber that houses a fluid, a channel through which the fluid is transported, a valve that controls flow of the fluid and various functional units that perform predetermined functions using the fluid.
To uniformly mix various kinds of fluids in the chamber of the microfluidic device, the microfluidic device may be shaken, such as by ultrasonic vibration, mechanical vibration or by being rotated, or air may be provided to the chamber of the microfluidic device.